


The Reylo Discord Crack Saga from Owly's Feathered Butt End

by sleepyowlet



Series: The Frussy Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanart, NSFW, Other, The Frussy, Weirdness, butt wings, chat shenanigans, weird alien plant penis things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: I debated about uploading this stuff, but I'd like to keep a record of sorts about my part in the shenanigans. Everything is paraphrased, no direct quotes, and the participants will remain anonymous; unless they wish to come forward, but unless that is the case blessed anonymity will be granted to all. Except me. Bummer.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Prologue_ **

 

_In the beginning there was darkness._

 

_Then CoupDeFoudRey and Pissbabysithlord exclaimed "Let there be Frussy!"_

_And the Frussy came into being. And the creators beheld the Frussy and saw that it was good._

 

** First Twitch of the Frussy **

Now, owly is a curious little creature. About as curious as she is fluffy, and she is very fluffy indeed. But sometimes that curiosity can lead her down dark paths, and dark paths, when walked, usually extract their toll in the form of Sanity Points.

In this case she just wanted to know what kind of plant it was that had sparked the idea, and soon she was pointed towards awapuhi, the Bitter Ginger Zingiber zerumbet. She also discovered its use as a hair care product. This then begot a story, [which can be found nearby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11823588).

And the Creators saw the story and praised the owly. And the members of the chat said, “But we need a Frussy icon!”

So dutifully owly sat down on her feathered butt and drew an icon for the followers of Frussyism.

And there was much hilarity in the chat, and the Creators beheld what their creation had spawned, and saw that it was good.

 

**Second Twitch of the Frussy**

Then one of the Creators descended into our mortal realm to see how her creation was received; and then there was quarrel about the surroundings of the Frussy. Was it hairy? Scaly? Grassy? Something else? And the Creator spoke, “All that surrounds the Frussy is good, manyfold is the glory of the Frussy.”

And owly spoke, “Mayhap there should be images of the wonderful variety.”

And the Creator spoke, “Images shall be painted, and you shall be tasked with their creation.”

So dutifully owly sat down on her feathered butt and drew a variety of Frussy pubes for the followers of Frussyism.

And there was much hilarity in the chat, and the Creators beheld what their creation had spawned, and saw that it was good.

 

**Third Twitch of the Frussy**

The denizens of the chat then debated on wings and where to put them.

“They will get in the way of arms and hand movements!” the Reylo exclaimed, “Surely that is not beneficial.”

And owly agreed that wings on the backs of humans were folly. “Let us put them on their butts,” she spoke, “they will not be in the way there.”

And the denizens of the chat agreed that this was indeed a most logical solution.

But then a voice cried out, “ButtWing!Kylo needs a Frussy!”

And the Creator agreed.

So dutifully owly sat down on her feathered butt and painted a ButtWing!Kylo with a Frussy  for the followers of Frussyism.

 

And there was much hilarity in the chat, and the Creators beheld what their creation had spawned, and saw that it was good.

 

TBC?


	2. The Return of the Frussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ALIIIIIVE!!!!

The creators left the realm, and the Frussy was almost forgotten; only a few faithful practised their Frussyism in secret. But as surely as every winter is followed by spring, the Frussy did not die - it only lay dormant and waited until it could grow and spread again.

This time finally came when a call went out to the faithful that it would be pleasing to the eye of the faithful if Bee!Rey would pollinate the Frussy so it could propagate itself.

So dutifully owly sat down on her feathered butt and drew a Bee!Rey feasting on the Frussy for the followers of Frussyism.

And there was much hilarity in the chat, and the followers of Frussyism beheld what their desire had spawned, and saw that it was good.


End file.
